


On Love: Inferno

by MyEyesSeeAll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode 10, i watched the new episode and just HAD to spit something out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesSeeAll/pseuds/MyEyesSeeAll
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri thinks on how far he's come, and knows exactly who and what to thank for it.





	

It's a quiet thing, he thinks. Their love for each other.

Certainly not Victor himself, no. He was almost never quiet in that respect. He was open and brutally honest, with a penchant for enthusiasm not unlike a small child at a local festival. He faced everything head on with determination and pride, and a misstep or bout of hesitation was, at the very least, a rare occurrence. 

Yuri himself was anxious, yes. Fearful of what consequences his actions could bring down upon himself and those around him. But he was also capable of doing so, so much when he put his mind to it. It was something he only figured out just recently.

When Victor entered his life.

He grew and improved every day; truly made something of himself with each passing moment, and it was thanks to Victor. Victor, and their love.

Sure, there were plenty of accomplishments that Yuri had made before that fateful evening in Hasetsu, and if Victor had never come, he might have even somehow scrounged up the courage to make more, but this was different.

This side of him, this growing monster threatening to consume him and burn a path to victory no matter what the cost? That was Victor. He helped him be who he really was, inside and out. He...wasn't exactly the best at pulling Yuri out of his low states just yet, but he was learning. Just like Yuri was learning to read Victor like a book, and not just the day to day passing of expressions on his face, either.

Yuri knew who Victor really was.

He was sweet. He was loyal. He was a complete goofball. He was even vulnerable in the right moments. And Yuri knew, without a doubt, that Victor was just as endlessly smitten with Yuri as he was with him.

And as he sat there, staring down at the glinting gold jewelry adorning his ring finger, the only thought that really stood out among the others was that yes, their love was quiet. 

But in that silence, the two of them would make a mark on the world so bright, all the gold in the world wouldn't be able to match it.


End file.
